Heart of Pantera
by Miko Hayashi
Summary: Look inside to read the summary...it's too long. lol GrimmxOC it will be rated M due to lemon in future chapters.
1. Summary

**Disclaimers, Ranting, Summary, etc.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own Grimmjow…wish I did though. I only own Miko and any other OCs that come up.

Alright, I'm on hiatus for the fanfic Breath. If anyone can help, that would be lovely. I want a few ideas and suggestions for it. I hope you guys can send me an e-mail telling me what I should do for the story. It would be greatly appreciated.

Miko Hayashi was a Goth girl who held a past full of secrets. When Urahara firsts meets and speaks with her, her secrets are out and the Soul Reapers are going to protect her from Aizen and his posse of Espada. (I had to say posse lol) Once Aizen discovers of her presence and what she holds, he sends out one of his Espada to grab her and take her to Las Noches to be interrogated. Little did the Espada know, she had a charm on her that made him change…a lot. Now with feelings bubbling up to his exterior, he desires to not show her how he feels in order to do his job. If his feelings are to surface, it will be his downfall…will he lose himself to these feelings and betray Aizen or will he do as he is told and let the girl be interrogated and hurt in the end?

READ TO FIND OUT! XD


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Chapter 1**~Encounter

Summer. The season all Goths dread. The sun was out longer and the moon was out shorter than we wanted it to. Our pale skin had to be shielded away from the dangerous UV rays in the safety of our homes until nightfall was to arrive. We felt at home during this time….

Karakura High School hardly possessed any children of darkness and to those who were, we were never allowed to express who we truly were and what possesses our bodies. We grew angry with our dress code, but there was nothing we could do…we were in such small numbers around here.

With vacation starting, we can prowl the night without hiding away, covering up our true identities, and we were able to live freely. Gothic dance clubs, black clothing stores, and body piercing parlors would be bustling with business by dark humans that seek the gear of misfits. Burning incense, smoking pot, and attending concerts is a favorite vocational pastime that will be done again.

I walked the streets and black alleys in search of something to do. Karakura's Goths attended a large concert that featured bands that were tasteful to their audience. I had no money so I had nothing to do. It was my fault anyways.

Trudging alone in an alleyway, I noticed above me, there was a battling being ensued. Two humans were fighting in midair, each with clothes negative to one another and swords stained with blood being gripped in their sweaty palms. My red eyes stared in awe as one swung at the other, sparks flying as blades clashed.

The being in black clothing slammed into the ground, creating an impact so huge that its appearance could have people thinking it was a meteorite that created it. The one in white stayed high, preparing to attack and dashing downward like a lightning bolt

"Hey, over there!" I shouted, but neither could hear me. I felt a lump develop in my throat as the clanging of metal rang in my ears. Somehow, I hoped they didn't know or hear me.

Before the man in black was struck again, a blind man stopped the blue-haired fellow.

"Don't forget my name Soul Reaper, and you better pray that you never hear it again! Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.....because the next time you hear my name, you'll be a dead man....I promise." stated the blue-headed man, Grimmjow. A rip tore into time and space and vanished once the two in white disappeared into it.

I ran to the man in black, immediately recognizing him on the spot. He doesn't know me, but I know he's seen me before.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki…are you alright?" I asked, lifting his head into my lap. Slowly running my fingers through his hair, I smiled a bit, hoping he was alright.

"Who…a-are you? I've…seen you…before…" he gasped, pointing at me, blood seeping from his wounds.

"Sssh…silence yourself…you need to rest…but my name is…," I stopped, taking out my cell phone, "Miko Hayashi…"


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Chapter 2:** Secrets

**Third Person POV**

She was by his side, Orihime slowly healing his wounds. Urahara watched as the orange oval began dissipating, concern falling on the mysterious girl.

"What is your name?" he asked her body stiffening as he made his curiosity known.

"Miko…what is that you want to know?" she growled, glancing at the blonde as he led her down to his underground training area.

"Tell me Miko…are you the soul king's daughter?" Her body tensed up, wondering how he knew.

"Yes…why do you want to know?" She snarled, her arms folding across her chest.

"I once heard that the soul king had a little girl, but I hadn't thought that she was exiled. What lead to that?"

Anger rose from within her core, distant memories of her past came flooding back.

"When I was born, they thought I would be the perfect child. They had treated me like the family…until that fateful day.

"I was 13 when this happened. My eyes changed from blue to a demonic red. Anger had appeared when I didn't get what I want.

"Eventually, my father sent me to the Soul Society to inform General-Captain Yamamoto on how to create the Ou-Ken and where to find it.

"I also began living there, attending the academy and becoming a soul reaper. I was part of Squad 13 and I tended to Ukitake-sama when he required someone to get a medic.

"Of course, I always ventured to the Squad 12 labs, working on something I would use later on when it was finished. It was a specially designed gigai that could allow my civilized demon soul to take over when I was off killing hollows. I had acquired that information from your work.

"So I left the Soul Society and began living here. In living here, I had a few run-ins with the arrancar. So I suspect that you want to protect me, no?"

"Yes, we have to protect you in order to keep Aizen from knowing of your existence. If you know how to make the Ou-Ken and where it is, we will lose this war. Will you stay here and prepare yourself until that time is to come? Aizen will most certainly send some of his strongest arrancar after you if he finds out what you know."

"Yes…I will stay and prepare until that day comes." She said, nodding towards him.

"Alright then! So how's about we go introduce you to the others and tell them what they must do, eh?"

Nodding with a smile, she climbed up the long ladder, awaiting the ones who are to protect her from Aizen and his group of Espada.


	4. Chapter 3: Mission Briefing

_Hey guys. Sorry for the long update! Don't hurt me! D: *ducks as a brick flies by*_

_Anyways, here is your chapter that has been well deserved to those who waited patiently and those who didn't throwing things at me._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Bleach. Get over it._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Mission Briefing**

Soft tapping of feet continued to echo down the long corridors of Las Noches, a meeting that called for all Espada. Green eyes scanned the white walls and high arches, a thought wandering in his mind. 'What is this meeting about?'

The footsteps halted in front of two large double doors that led to a dark room, the only illuminated area being the long narrow table. Ulquiorra took his seat that was usually set in the middle. Only one seat remained empty and it belonged to a certain Sexta Espada.

Quick feet dashed down the hallway, a slight banging causing the doors to burst open. The fashionably late blue haired arrancar took his seat in front of Ulquiorra, an angry look plastered on his face. He always had this look when he was pissed, annoyed or both.

"What the hell do you want Aizen?!" Grimmjow demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

"Please address Aizen-sama formally. Do not show him disrespect." Ulquiorra stated, his fingers interlocking on the table. Grimmjow growled, standing up and leaning over the table to get in the emo arrancar's face. Ulquiorra did not so much as flinch. All he did was give Grimmjow a cold, menacing look before the Sexta returned to his spot. All was quiet till Aizen spoke.

"You are probably wondering why you're here. It is a mission that I will assign to one of you and another Espada. It is about the capture and retrieval of the exiled daughter of the Soul King. She has valuable information that may help us win the upcoming war."

Grimmjow raised his hand impatiently in order to get Aizen's attention.

"So lemme get this straight. You want 2 of us to capture some girl that you need because of information she's got. Then what will happen to the bitch once we have it?" He snarled as Aizen chuckled lightly.

"We kill her."

Those 3 words made Grimmjow reveal his bloodthirsty smirk. He wanted to be able to kill a Soul Reaper and get praised for it.

"I will assign Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to the mission. Acquire her and bring her to me."

That seriously killed it. One moment Grimmjow was smirking wickedly and the next, he's frowning. Why, oh why, did Aizen place him with Ulquiorra?

"Damn you Aizen…" Grimmjow muttered as Ulquiorra bowed politely. He and Grimmjow received a picture of the girl they were looking for.

"You will leave in 2 hours." Aizen stated before dismissing the Espada. After that, Aizen immediately created a new Espada to take the place of the demoted Grimmjow, Luppi. (Such a gay fag I swear lol)

It pissed him off more knowing he was replaced. 'That bastard Kaname thinks he can hack off anything he wants. I will show him that he won't mess with me once I cut off his fucking head! And then we'll see whose laughing!'

He smirked at his thought, the mission growing closer as he took each step. He took a look at the picture and thought that this must be some kind of joke. There was no way she could be the daughter of the Soul King. 'Well, she is exiled after all.'

He shrugged and went to his room where he took a 2-hour nap to pass the time. He knew Ulquiorra would wake him up anyways.

_Sorry this was so short! It's like 3 in the morning and I need sleep. Please R&R and make meh happy! At least do it for the children! Every time my story is reviewed, faved, or otherwise, a homeless child gets a family. DO it for the children!_

_Oh and help me out here! I might write a new fanfic but I'll need your help with this one! Peace out peeps and send me reviews and messages!_


End file.
